Jedi CLub
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: AUFrom the Breakfast CLubWhat if the charecters from Star Wars were in HIgh School detention
1. Chapter 1

The Jedi Club

AU

(The Breakfast Club meets Stars wars. I should say that this was done already in the comics but not with the character of Mara)

Luke as the Andrew Clark

Han as John Bender

Lei as Claire Standish

Mara as Alison Reynolds

THreepieo as Brain Johnson

Principal Darth Vadar

Janitor Yoda

_The scene is five students at Darth Sidious Boarding school are in detention. These five have nothing in common at all but they are Forced to spend the day with each other. They are_

_Leia the Princess who is studying to one day to go into government_

_Luke The Farm boy who dreams of doing things that are not already planned out for him_

_Han The Scoundrel who Rebels against anything and everything_

_Mara The Girl who is secretly training to be the greatest assassin in galactic history_

_Threepeio the droid who is an exchange student who never shuts up and doesn't usually get into trouble _

_They would become The Jedi club_

Han "hey you Princess what are you doing here"

Leia "Were suppose to not talking to each other Nerfhearder!"

Han "Principal Vadar is in his office Detention has even started officially yet"

Luke "She says she doesn't want to talk"

Han "What are you her brother or something"

Luke "I don't think so but she is right we don't want to Principal coming in here"

_Just then a man in a mask and black cape walks into the room he is Principal Vadar _

Vadar "Did I hear you talking during Detention

Han "Detention hasn't started you Moron."

Vadar "That gets you a hour in the carbin freeze"

Han "Think I care"

Vadar "Fine lets make it two"

Han " I don't care"

Vadar "Make it 3"

Han "Hey does Dracula or even that AL David guy from that other Galaxy know you raid his waredrobe"

Vadar "I'm doubling it"

Han "Who cares"

Vadar "That another how many does that make"

Han "Oh look the princle can't multiple or add"

Vadar "Another now how many is that"

Threepieo "That is 8 counting the hour you just added on"

Han "What that is all"

Leia "Will you just stop it your not making this day any easier"

Vadar "Make it nine"

Han "Fine by me"

Vadar "You think is funny. You want to know what is real funny come see what Han Solo's life is like in 5 space years"

_Principal Vadar has left Luke turns to Han _

Luke "I've heard about your reputation and let me tell you I say its all talk. You've never been in as much trouble then you have let on

_Mara dressed in black looks back between Han and Luke_

Han "You think I would make up the stuff I do. The reason I don't care what Vadar does to me is because my guardian is a slug of a guy who wants me to lie cheat and steal for him and if I don't do what he wants he lets his pet Sarlacc out on me

Leia "Forgive me if I personally don't believe you"

Han "Who asked you. Bet you that this is the Princess first time in trouble. Bet her Mommy and Daddy are always so proud of her"

Leia "You are nothing but a scoundrel who couldn't possibly have done what you tell everybody"

Han "You guys don't think so then tell me _He unbuttons his shirt sleeve _What do you call this

Mara "Whoa I wish I could inflict that much pain"


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi Club

AU

(The Breakfast Club meets Stars wars. I should say that this was done already in the comics but not with the character of Mara. Also I could not do all the scenne from the movie or I would be here till well net year)

Luke as the Andrew Clark

Han as John Bender

Lei as Claire Standish

Mara as Alison Reynolds

THreepieo as Brain Johnson

Principal Darth Vadar

_The scene is five students at Darth Sidious Boarding school are in detention. These five have nothing in common at all but they are Forced to spend the day with each other. They are_

_Leia the Princess who is studying to one day to go into government_

_Luke The Farm boy who dreams of doing things that are not already planned out for him_

_Han The Scoundrel who Rebels against anything and everything_

_Mara The Girl who is secretly training to be the greatest assassin in galactic history_

_Threepeio the droid who is an exchange student who never shuts up and doesn't usually get into trouble _

_They would become The Jedi club_

Han "hey you Princess what are you doing here"

Leia "Were suppose to not talking to each other Nerfhearder!"

Han "Principal Vadar is in his office Detention has even started officially yet"

Luke "She says she doesn't want to talk"

Han "What are you her brother or something"

Luke "I don't think so but she is right we don't want to Principal coming in here"

_Just then a man in a mask and black cape walks into the room he is Principal Vadar _

Vadar "Did I hear you talking during Detention

Han "Detention hasn't started you Moron."

Vadar "That gets you a hour in the carbin freeze"

Han "Think I care"

Vadar "Fine lets make it two"

Han " I don't care"

Vadar "Make it 3"

Han "Hey does Dracula or even that AL David guy from that other Galaxy know you raid his waredrobe"

Vadar "I'm doubling it"

Han "Who cares"

Vadar "That another how many does that make"

Han "Oh look the princle can't multiple or add"

Vadar "Another now how many is that"

Threepieo "That is 8 counting the hour you just added on"

Han "What that is all"

Leia "Will you just stop it your not making this day any easier"

Vadar "Make it nine"

Han "Fine by me"

Vadar "You think is funny. You want to know what is real funny come see what Han Solo's life is like in 5 space years and for his humor by the end of the day I want you all to write about how you got in here and how it afftects you"

_Principal Vadar has left Luke turns to Han _

Luke "I've heard about your reputation and let me tell you I say its all talk. You've never been in as much trouble then you have let on

_Mara dressed in black looks back between Han and Luke_

Han "You think I would make up the stuff I do. The reason I don't care what Vadar does to me is because my guardian is a slug of a guy who wants me to lie cheat and steal for him and if I don't do what he wants he lets his pet Sarlacc out on me

Leia "Forgive me if I personally don't believe you"

Han "Who asked you. Bet you that this is the Princess first time in trouble. Bet her Mommy and Daddy are always so proud of her"

Leia "You are nothing but a scoundrel who couldn't possibly have done what you tell everybody"

Han "You guys don't think so then tell me _He unbuttons his shirt sleeve _What do you call this

Mara "Whoa I wish I could inflict that much pain"

Han "Tell you what why don't you guys tell me what you did to get in here. Let me decide if you are worthy of being in here with me"

Leia "Can't we suffer in Slience"

Mara "Oh what fun that would become on you've already done it what wrong with being bad and a little rebellious"

_The 5 of them are now sitted in a circle Han begins _

Han "SO Leia have you ever been bad beofre this. I mean really bad that your parents are going out of there mind with what they are going to do with you or are you the nice girl who never looks or thinks about a guy like me"

Leia "YOu flatter yourself"

Han "I Know. So what did you do

Leia "I had a feeling that the tests that Princeipal Vadar was giving were too hard even for 10th graders. So I broke into his office and stole the test. He caught me. TOld me I was part of a huge cheating spree put me here with you guys. I just wanted to prove that he was taking advantages of us and I'm stuck here"

Luke "I wish I could be as Nobel as you. BUt with Uncle Owen its always work work work on the chores. I never have a chance to dream. There are no dreamers in this family. Dreams are what killed your father. I won't have that"

Han "I think Jabba and your Uncle you get together and go bowling"

Luke "Wouldn't that be something I just wish I could get off that dustbowl of a farm"

Mara"SO your a farmboy are you. I like it I think I'll call you that from now on"

Luke "Really Farmboy. THats sounds so great that I may not get sick of it after 1000 times hearing myself be called that"

Han "ALright so what did you do"

Luke "Well like I said I live on a farm. We grow mostiture so that other farms can pruduce other crops. The Farmers Farmer right Well I took some to school trying to improve the food everyone knows how bad it is

threepeio "Actually Iam not programed to eat"

Luke "Well I took all the mositure snuck into the kitchenand laid it all on the food for about six months worth of food. Little did I notice I actually had the leftovers from last years crop"

Mara "Ouch farmboy"

Luke "Yeah boy was Vadar upset with me. Well Mara what did you do to get in here"

Mara "I picked a fight with some Corellians"

Han "YOu have problems with Corellians"

Mara "WHy whats it to you"

Han "I am a Corellian."

Mara "Its not that I hate Corellians I just really want to corect my future employment"

Leia "Whats that"

Mara "Assiassin"

THreepieo "Oh my the odds of that happening are"

Leia "Shut up"

Han "i am really starting to like you. Hey 3peo we wont need to know how you got in here"

Luke "Yeah right"

Mara "YOu got me I'm no killer just a complusive liar and Vadar caught me in one"

_THey would talk and talk and soon the five highschool students who that friday could not care less about each other wereAt the end of this Saturday the best of friendsthepiece that they were to write went like this_

**_Dear Principal Vadar_**

**_YOu wanted us to write why we were here and how what we did was wrong. We discovered that even if Mara did lie to you it was becuase you and SUper Attendant Palpatinerun an oppsive resigm adn we will not take it any more therefore we are forming a rebellion and going to learn from a neighbor of Luke's who is said to be your old proffesor something Kenobi. _**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_THe Princess, _****_The Assassin, _****_The Farmboy, _****_THe Droid and THe Scoundral but you can call us_**

**_THe Jedi CLub_**


End file.
